Hadokoana Hame Koro
by Jojenga
Summary: Sasuke had pulled the last straw.  With Naruto saddened and enraged, he did the one thing he could think of to fix it all: turn back the wheels of time.  NaruHina later on.  Kind of vulgar.


Hadokoana Hame Koro

By: Jojenga the Gravity Lord

(**WARNING**: You may notice a few similarities between this story and "Stop The Future", by DarkMasterStarr. This is because this spurred me into wanting to write one of these glorious fanfics.)

Naruto stared intently at the red pile of goo before him. Intently with burning eyes of hatred, malice, and regret.

9 years after the defeat of Pein, AKA Nagato, Naruto stood in front of his home, or what it was before Sasuke, now said red pile of blood, brought it to flames. Sasuke's power had reached new heights, ones even Madara had felt were unheard of. Madara had thought that he was then the only one stronger than Sasuke, but Naruto had proved him wrong on that front, no?

Over the years, with the help of the scrolls his father had left, he soon became a master of what Naruto dubbed the Spacial Release, simply because it sounded cool. Flying Thunder God did sound cool as well, but with that added to it, it just sounded so much cooler.

But what was cool and what wasn't were thoughts far from Naruto's mind right now.

Over the 9 years, Naruto had grown strong. Scarily strong, really. He was nigh unstoppable, and he had no problem gloating about it when it wasn't obnoxious to do it. He had access to the Kyuubi's chakra, he mastered the Rasengan and was making his own formations of it beyond the Rasenshuriken, he could stay in Sage Mode for hours at a time, and oh so much more. He was just as happy as when he was when he was a kid.

Well Sasuke just had to go and fuck that all up.

While Naruto was hunting down criminals from the Bingo Book, as he had began taking up as a hobby, Sasuke (who at the time was still Madara's apprentice), used all his power to eliminate almost every shinobi in Konoha before they had a chance to realize what was going on, and Madara slayed the rest that eventually did find out.

When Naruto returned to see Sasuke in a burnt, destroyed Leaf Village, with all his friends dead with their blood on his sword, he went berserk. Going into his Kyuubi form, he absolutely destroyed Sasuke. For these nine years, he had hoped that Sasuke would be able to be redeemed. He had hoped that he wouldn't do any more stupid shit.

Killing everything the Kyuubi Jinchuriki AKA The Red Flash holds dear definitely qualifies as "stupid shit".

No matter how strong Madara could make Sasuke, it did not prepare him for Naruto's absolute rage. And thus how he became nothing more than a red stain on the dirt.

Naruto felt like this was somehow his fault. He had a perfect chance to kill Sasuke during the Fourth Shinobi World War all those years ago. But he passed it up, thinking the bastard was still able to listen to reason.

Because of that, all he had left now was his title.

Over the years, Naruto had become one of the most elusive marks on the bingo book. He's not sure why he even got on there. Perhaps he wronged some sort of bandit boss who was too chicken-shit to go after him himself, or maybe he still harbored hatred for being the container of the Kyuubi, which was even more stupid now seeing as how that wasn't even completely true anymore. Minato built the seal so that the Kyuubi's chakra would slowly become Naruto's, and it had recently finished giving him the rest of it, so the Kyuubi technically didn't exist anymore.

But nevertheless, it was all just a title. It had taken him years upon years to achieve, even to the point of being one of his goals. Oh, he'd been a small threat on the bingo book in the early years, but he wanted to rank high. But what's the point anymore? He might as well just give that up too.

...wait...

Exactly! He can give it up! Naruto is this whole planet's sole master of Spacial Release jutsu, and kami damn it all if he wasn't going to live by that. Naruto recently had come up with a new philosophy. There was nothing that couldn't be done with jutsu. Turning back the wheels of time for a second go at things would definitely be proof of that statement.

But he doesn't want proof. He doesn't want titles. He just wants to set right what once went wrong. Besides, being a person of unkempt badassedness back before he even graduates from the academy would be entertaining. He was sure there would be limits on how much power he would actually retain as a kid, but he would get around them.

With this realization, he began working. Day in and day out, trying to find the answer. Finding the correct hand-seals, the correct amount of chakra to use (which even by his standards was a metric fuck-ton), and so on and so forth.

A lot had happened over this time period. Madara came by, gloated to Naruto, then up and left. Naruto was much too focused to care. Of course a few bounty hunters came by, but Naruto took care of them as well. The good thing about being an S Ranked bounty in the bingo book is how few people dare to fuck with you. With good reason, too. Naruto had recently discovered how to make a Rasenshuriken in areas other than his own body, and it wasn't fun having your brain replaced with a chakra-enhanced blender.

Blood, sweat and bad memory-induced tears finally gave way to Naruto's technique. The one that would let him fix this mess. And by god, it was a big one. Nearly 400 hand-seals, More than half of Naruto's chakra, and a monk-worthy amount of patience and concentration.

Still with a force of determination more fierce than all the demons in hell, Naruto began the jutsu. After testing it a few times, of course. He knew just where he wanted to go, too. He didn't just want to stop Sasuke. No, he wanted to be able to stop Madara before he could make any major moves. Stop the Fourth Shinobi World War, stop the Third Hokage from dying, stop Orochimaru from giving that damn curse mark to Sasuke, and actually make Sakura useful in the beginning rather than let her take three whole years to become somewhat useful. Of course, she did develop into an unstoppable powerhouse in recent years, with even more force and strength than Naruto. But Naruto had skill. Besides, she didn't have too many jutsu under her belt.

During the last 100 hand-seals, Naruto began thinking of that day. The day he failed the Academy Exam. Even though the memory was so far away, it still stayed prominent in his mind. It was the day Mizuki betrayed Konoha, it was the day Naruto learned of what was inside him, and best of all, it was the day that he had learned his trademark technique: the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Many times over his adulthood, he kept talking about how he'd wished he was smarter in his childhood to know that he could train at extreme levels with the clones. He remembered those times as he smirked, for he was about to have his chance.

With a final hand-seal, Naruto finished on the Dragon seal and shouted with a mighty roar. "Spacial Release: Time Warp!"

The effects were memorable, as he had tested it before by going back days into the past. He had taken measures to make sure he had perfect timing with this technique. Such as writing a note on his door on one day, burning it at the end of the day, then testing the jutsu to see if he can still see the note. More of an accuracy test. At first he started for leaving the note for 3 days, but recently up until now, he could get it down to the exact day. And for what he needed, that's all he really wanted.

Soon, as he felt his body being pulled towards some sort of phantasmal force, he fell unconscious. And so begins the tale of the Hadokoana Hame Koro, Naruto Uzumaki. AKA, Naruto Uzumaki: Hardcore Badass.

He picked the name himself.

* * *

><p>So yeah, this isn't going to be a very serious fanfic.<p>

Don't worry folks, Naruto won't be nearly as powerful as a kid as he is as an adult. He will still be powerful, but not as strong as Haku, but he'll be able to outlast, but just barely tie with, Zabuza. (Yes, I see Haku as stronger than Zabuza. Not physically of course, but skill-wise. Discuss this if you wish in the reviews.

And if you came here expecting something serious, don't worry. It'll still be serious, just mixed with humor most of the time. Like Yet Again with a little help this time, by Third Fang.

By the gods, I am obsessed with that story.

Anyways, last note, the next chapter won't be nearly as short as this one. This was just the prologue.

Review! Wait for the next chapter! Listen to hardcore rock music! And enjoy your stay on this wonderous site.

Jojenga, signing out for now.


End file.
